best day ever
by Mrs.Norman Reedus99
Summary: for this lucky woman her day got better in 5 seconds flat


The women were sitting around discussing what they missed the most. Obvious everyday items: washing machines, coffeemakers, cell phones, and vibrators. Wait vibrators. Mackenzie had zoned out but Andrea's confession snapped her to attention.

When it was her turn, she stood up, walked away, turned back and said "I don't really have a reason to miss my vibrator that's for sure."

She could hear the laughter as she continued to her tent. She was miserable though. Daryl had been out on a hunt for three days now. She was frustrated. Any other time, she'd just release the tension building. But Daryl had made her promise she wouldn't. He wanted her to be out of her mind by the time he returned. Thank God he was coming back tonight.

###############################

Daryl Dixon was horny as hell. He had been tracking some deer for days now. He knew the camp needed more than the six squirrels he had killed. What he wanted to do was go back to camp and bury himself inside Mackenzie. But Daryl was not a quitter. So he trudged on.

He finally picked up their trail again and smirked when it was leading towards camp. If he got lucky, he'd kill it and then be able to be home within a few hours.

###############################

Kenzie was putting their clean clothes into their bins when Carl burst into her tent like the Devil himself was on his tail.

"He's back."

After giving her this news, he ran out again. She was so excited. She ran out of her tent, down the hill, and threw herself into his arms.

He had barely had time to drop his bounty next to Shane before she had launched herself into his arms.

No words were spoken as he carried her back to their tent. He managed to put her down, zip the tent, and strip down before she could even breathed.

Any other times, she would make him work for it, but she was like a rocket ready to explode. She latched into his hair, jerked him forward, and used her lips to torture him.

He carried her to their cot, pushed her down, and dropped down next to her. He slid one hand into her head and the other between her legs.

She was dripping wet and burning with desire. Foregoing foreplay, cause shit he'd had three days of fucking foreplay, he moved on top of her and drove inside her.

She arched her back, shoulders came off the bed, and the only body part on the mattress was her head. She had both legs wrapped around his hips and her arms were wrapped around his shoulders.

Daryl had never taken the time to determine if he believed in God or not, but right now he was pretty sure not only that there was a God but he loved Daryl Dixon.

Continuing his brutal pace, he knew out would be over soon. So he pulled out, got off the bed, walked to his chair, and lit a cigarette.

He mentally counted down from ten in his head. Mackenzie had one hell of a temper and he was expecting her to explode at any given second.

Never one to disappoint, she shot off the cot and stormed across their tent. Her body was vibrating from the anger seething inside her.

"What the fuck, Daryl?"

Most women got loud when they were pissed, her voice always dropped down to this almost guttural level.

He was glad he'd left his crossbow outside. He leaned back in his chair, casually glanced up, and quirked his shoulder as if to say ' what?'

She jerked her clothes on and stormed past him. Just as she was about to exit the tent, he started laughing. She whipped her head around, narrowed her eyes, and lost it.

She attacked him. Punching, kicking, and biting. Daryl wrapped his arms around her waist, grabbed her arms, and threw her over his shoulder.

Laying her on the bed, he used his mouth to drive her wild. His teeth scrapped down her neck, his tongue soothing, and then he repeated his actions.

She'd have several hickeys tomorrow but she never complained. He moved lower and latched into her nipple. The sensation of him sucking her into his mouth through the fabric caused her to whimper. Blowing cool air into her wet shirt, he switched to the other nipple.

She wrapped her legs strong his hips. Pulling him into her, she began grinding herself into him. She needed to get off. NOW. It was a matter of survival and Mackenzie Leigh Greenly was a survivor.

Being dry humped was a new experience to Daryl. One that was surprisingly hot. The denim of her shorts rubbing against his straining cock made pick up the pace. The heat of his cum on her sent her over the edge.

Now that the fever had died off, they could go nice and slow. Make love instead of fucking like two crazy rabbits.

He slowly stripped her down. Using his mouth to worship her. The kiss was so tender she was pretty sure time had stopped. He stroked her face tenderly. He was never good with words, so he let his body demonstrate his love for her.

He kissed a path down her abdomen. She kissed anything she could get her lips on. She ran her hands up his back needing to hold him close to her.

He ran his tongue over her clit. He nipped, licked, kissed, and sucked til she was burning with the most intense orgasm she had ever felt.

She pushed back on his shoulder, using her feet to trip him so he landed flat on his back. It was her turn to torture him with her mouth. She used one hand to massage his balls. The other was stroking his penis. She slowly took him into her mouth. Sucking and licking.

He wanted to come inside her while he was buried deep. He pulled her up and pushed into her. She set the pace. Slow then fast. Slow then fast. They had all night. She wanted to drag this out as long as possible.

He rolled them over and took her to heaven. Pumping in and out of her, they never broke eye contact. Watching each other ride out their orgasms.

Basking in the afterglow, she snuggled close, placed a surprisingly chaste kiss on his lips, and whispered "Welcome home".


End file.
